iNever Heard This Before
by PleaseJustStay
Summary: Freddie is finally getting Sam's walls to fall down. After asking her about her past relationship, he gets a big surprise. One-shot Seddie.


**A/N: I know, I know I should be updating my story but this plot wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it. I just needed some happy Seddie to keep me from falling apart since I feel so sad writing iHNOC. Anyway, this just a one shot. Please read and review :)**

I don't own iCarly or Stay

A small breeze hit the couple on the fire scape.

The two of them were enjoying a cup of tea under the stars.

One of them looked up and was amazed by the beauty of the sky.

"I hate living in Seattle. Nights this beautiful are very rare." said Sam while taking another sip from her cup of tea.

"Beauty like yours is very rare, Sam." Freddie got closer to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Out of nowhere, Sam started laughing.

Freddie gave her a look and Sam settled down.

"Freddork, you're, uh, very nice at giving compliments"

A moment of silence passed and Sam started playing with a candle-light.

"So, Sam, we've never really talked about our personal lives before."

She let go of it and almost dropped it.

Freddie could feel this made her feel uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it is fine"

Sam stood up and scooted her chair closer to Freddie.

"No, we've been dating for a while and I guess we have to know more about each other."

She grabbed her cup and sat down.

"So?"

"What?" Freddie got lost watching her movements.

"What do you wanna know about my 'personal' life?"

Freddie thought about what he would ask very slowly.

Here he was, about to ask Sam about her life and he didn't want to mess it up.

Sam wasn't very open about herself. She always had these walls around her.

When her and Freddie started their relationship, he felt the walls slowly falling down.

He was 99 percent sure no one else had made it this far, but the one percent always had him wondering.

At that moment, he thought of the perfect question.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Sam looked at him confused at her question.

What kind boyfriend would want to know about their girlfriend's past relationships?

"You really want to go there, nub?"

"Yeah, I'm interested."

She smiled and got a little more comfortable.

"Well, yeah. Just one though. It was the only that lasted."

"Tell me about it."

"There's really nothing to tell you about. It was just, you know, a normal relationship."

Freddie knew he had to work harder to get more details.

"Can I know his name?"

Sam thought about this for a little bit and finally gave in.

"Uh, Nick Gray."

Freddie got surprised by this.

"Nick? The guy from the band?"

"It's a shock, huh? A girl like me with a guy like that."

"No, not at all. How long did it last?"

"About two years, I think"

Woah, Sam really did have surprises.

"What happened? Why - why didn't it work out?"

"I'm not sure. It was just complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have to ask so many questions?"

She gave him a quick smile and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just curious!"

The two were silence for a little bit, but it didn't feel awkward at all.

"Ugh, since you're not going to let it go, I guess I'm gonna have to tell you about it."

As Freddie listened he could feel the walls coming down again.

"Hmm, we started dating when we were both fifteen. He wasn't really famous at that time, so it was really great. After a year of us together he got into the whole industry and stuff. There wasn't any trouble between us, but it didn't feel the same. He became sort of obsessed with his music and work and we became distant. At times where I needed him, he wasn't there. We started arguing and fighting. One day we couldn't take it anymore, so we broke up."

Freddie had never heard this before. How could he missed his best friend's first relationship?

"Wait, how come I never knew about this?"

"It was when I took the course at LA. Don't you remember? I left for about two years."

"Oh, yeah."

When the gang was fifteen Sam got elected to take classes in Los Angeles. She left for two years and Freddie didn't really feel a difference.

He used to have this huge crush on Carly at that time and Sam wasn't really his friend, so he didn't really notice she was gone.

After she came back everything went back to normal and she said nothing important happened.

After some time Sam and Freddie got closer and they fell in love.

No one really knows what happened, but they don't care because they're happy.

"And you guys aren't friends anymore? I've never heard you talk to him or about him"

"Yeah, we're still pretty close. But, why would he talk to me more right now if he barely did when we were dating?"

He laughed a little at her comment.

"Plus, now I think he's dating someone who is about ten years older than us."

"Really?"

She nodded and they both started laughing.

Freddie loved how she never took anything too seriously. Look at her, she was talking about her first relationship and still made everything joyful.

He got serious again and looked at Sam.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure" she managed to say between her laughs.

"I've heard some of his songs. Did he write any about you?"

She started laughing even louder.

"What?" Freddie got a little mad about her reaction, but shook it off.

"We dated for almost two years. You don't think he would write me songs?"

"I don't know what he would do"

"Yes, Benson. He did write me songs."

He made a fist and punched the table lightly.

"What are you so mad about?"

"You dated a musician that writes pretty good songs. Every normal girl would fall for him and not a typical nerd like me. How in the world would I be able to write something like that for you? Have you even heard 'Stay'?"

Sam tried really hard to hold her laughter and it made Freddie even more mad.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny! Oh gosh, please don't tell me that song was written for you!"

She gave him a hug and kissed him.

He put his hand on her waist and gave more passion into the kiss.

When they let go, a smile formed in both of their faces.

Just as they were leaving, Sam started humming.

Freddie turned to look at Sam as he noticed what song it was.

Sam saw him look at her and began singing quietly.

_"Now that the pain is done. There's no need to be afraid"_

"Quit it." he said but she ignored him.

_"We don't have time to waste. Just tell me that you'll stay_"

Before she could start to sing again Freddie pulled her by the waist and started kissing her.

She pulled away and started talking.

"You don't need to write me songs. You just need to be there for me. Okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

He took her hand and they walked towards Carly's apartment.

**A/N: So that's it for my first one shot. The whole iCarly plot was different here. I just didn't know how to make it in a way Freddie wouldn't know about Sam's past relationship without her being away for a few years. And about the whole who her ex-boyfriend was, I just love the song "Stay" by Nick Jonas and The Administration that I wanted to include it. The whole Nick Jonas thing seems kind of obvious but I didn't want her ex-boyfriend to be him. ****Hope you liked it and please review. **

**PS: I know I haven't updated my story (iHave No Other Choice). But I want to make the next chapter as perfect as I can. So, please don't get frustrated if I don't publish it soon. And if you haven't checked it out, please do so. It's really great (I think)**


End file.
